


A Brief Journey Into To The Past

by GoldenNightshade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Founding of Konoha, Time Travel, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenNightshade/pseuds/GoldenNightshade
Summary: Hashirama barged into Tobirama's lab and stumbled upon an experimental seal. Now he finds himself in the middle of the Senju-Uchiha war again. What a great opportunity to fix everything!
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. There's A Reason The Door Says 'Keep Out'

Hashirama knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again, and again, there was no response. So he walked around to the back, the wooden wall bending to his will and letting him through. He was faced with a door once more. Only this door was made of metal and had the large letters 'KEEP OUT' engraved into the surface. Hashirama paid no mind to said words, and cheerfully knocked on the door. When he got no response, he threw the door open; there wasn't any need to knock again, if his brother was anywhere around and still lucid, then he would have sensed Hashirama already. Knocking was just something he did out of courtesy. 

Tobirama's lab was cluttered with unidentifiable objects and shelves lined with scrolls, a long table and chair made of metal on the far side of the room, dried ink stains still visible on the previously shiny surface. It shocked Hashirama when he realized that his brother was not in fact, in his lab. It was strange, because Hashirama was _pretty sure_ that Tobirama spent all his free time huddled away in his lab. After all, Hashirama had spent half of his lifetime pestering his little brother into trying to be social, to no avail of course, because his brother would just Hiraishin away when he started talking about it. Regardless, Hashirama began looking around, sure that even if Tobirama wasn’t in his lab, that he must have left a clue of where he actually was. 

As Hashirama approached the table, he noticed a scroll still spread out on the surface, it looked similar to Tobirama’s Hiraishin seal, only the lines were different, some were bent when they should have been straight, and there were some other differences, but Hashirama couldn’t pin them down - after all, he wasn’t a seal master- and all of it sparked a small bit of curiosity in Hashirama. Forgetting about why exactly he had come to find his brother in the first place, and the fact that he _absolutely should not_ be touching his brother’s experiments, he laid a finger on the lines of the seal, subconsciously infusing chakra into it -his own and the nature chakra of the mokuton- only to realize a little too late that it was probably the _worst_ thing he could do; activating mysterious seal in the middle of his brother’s lab, his _brother_ , who was _notorious_ for conducting questionably safe experiments. 

The door was flung wide open again, just as a flash of light enveloped Hashirama, and the last thing he heard was a cry of “Anija!-” before everything went white.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's my first time writing fan fiction -not my very first I've ever written, but the first I've published on this website, or made public at all- so I hope its not too bad. I've yet to complete formal education, so if there are grammar or spelling mistakes, or words that are used incorrectly, please bear with me.


	2. Welcome Back To The Past

The first thing Hashirama thought when the light faded was  _ Ouch. _ Whatever surface he had landed on  _ hurt dammit _ . He brought his hands up over his closed eyes, relishing in the temporary darkness that said hand provided him. Then he sighed. He couldn’t stay sitting on that uncomfortable surface avidly  _ not seeing _ where he was forever. He was a shinobi, not only that, he was  _ Hokage _ . Whatever trouble he had gotten himself into this time, he was sure he would have  _ no problem whatsoever _ getting himself out of it.  _ Just watch Tobi! I can solve my own problems too. _ He thought indignantly to himself, and with that, he opened his eyes, removing his hand from his face as well. It took a good half a second for his eyes to adjust to the surroundings, and then another two minutes to his brain to catch up. That was due to shock. He was back at the Naka river. Not only that, but  _ there was no Konoha. _ From where he was sitting, he should have been able to see the towering red walls of his beloved village among the trees. But that was the thing, he  _ should have been able to _ . However he didn’t. There was nothing to see but rushing water, the rocks on the bank, and trees as far as the eye could reach. 

When the panic that came with the disappearance of his village finally faded, Hashirama was hit with another realization.  _ Hiraishin is a time-space jutsu. Time and space. _ Hashirama’s head was starting to hurt. Not only had his beloved village  _ just up and disappeared _ , but he might be lost in  _ time _ or even  _ space _ . He could be in another dimension, and he was no seal expert! He wasn’t a genius like his brother or a certified seal master like his wife.  _ How am I supposed to get myself out of this?! _ He had stood up and was walking back and forth along the riverbank at that point, and then he stopped. He glanced in the river at his reflection. He still looked like himself. Not a younger or older version, just  _ himself _ , the one he had remembered seeing in the mirror this morning. 

_ Good, at least I’m still me, I don’t think I would have liked being in my younger body again, and what if older me has problems walking? That would be bad. _ He thought whilst resuming his pacing. Then he fell into a sulk. The sulking was sparked from the fact that if he was still him, that meant he was most likely lost in a  _ completely different dimension _ , and that was worse than being lost in time, because that meant the him of this universe either hadn’t wanted peace, or hadn’t managed to achieve it, and  _ both _ of those were equally terrifying to Hashirama. 

He was in the middle of a descent into depression when he heard something. 

_ Are you alright, small one? _

_ Ah. _ was all Hashirama could think back. Then it clicked, he could ask the  _ trees _ what was going on. Surely they would know how to deal with whatever was going on. Jumping back up to his feet at shocking speeds, he approached the tree that had spoken to him. 

_ I’m sorry to interrupt your peace, but if I may ask, what has been going on around here? Is there a war? _

_ You are strange, you feel like the only other human sapling that knows to speak to us, yet you feel… older.  _ The tree thought back, tone filled mostly with curiosity, and a small hint of suspicion. 

Hashirama’s eyes widened.  _ There is another me? If I may ask, how old is he? As for myself, I have come from a different dimension-I think- and am currently lost.  _

The tree swayed, leaning away before slowly angling it’s branches to touch the tip of Hashirama’s shoulder.  _ I shall choose to trust you, for now, small one. Yes, there is currently a war. Between your clan- I shall assume it is yours as you claim to be the human sapling- and a clan of fire. The human sapling you claim is a younger version of you is currently thirteen in human years.  _

Hashirama sighed in relief, as that meant even if they were at war, this version of himself had yet to meet Madara. In fact, Hashirama had a chance to save Itama and Kawarama! Perhaps even Madara’s siblings! Then he could help them make peace much earlier and so many more children would be saved!  _ Thank you for the information. Truly, thank you. _ He thought back at the tree. 

The tree just swayed again, this time slightly friendlier, and Hashirama set off. He might not have known the exact day he had traveled to, as it was a different dimension as well as in the past, but he was still sure he could save his two youngest brothers before their deaths occured. He was heading to the Senju compound, on instinct more than anything, but also because he just  _ knew _ he would need Tobirama’s help to get back to his own dimension, after all regardless of age, his little brother was still a genius. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation here, so Hashirama doesn't even stop to think he may not exist in the universe he landed in because he can feel and see that the trees have had their growth accelerated through mouton, and as for why he's able to do so much thinking in this chapter, well, he's an idiot, but he's an idiot who became Hokage, therefore he has to have a brain somewhere. However, he's not exactly smart, which is why he doesn't stop to think that the mouton user in this universe might not be him.


	3. Right, You're A Sensor

Hashirama was expecting a lot of different things when he made his way to the Senju compound. But somehow, he had never expected that Tobirama would come and attempt to ambush him on his way there. 

“Your chakra feels like Anija. Who are you?” The tiny Tobirama asked, feet planted firmly on the branch of a tree in front of Hashirama, kunai gripped firmly in one hand. 

“Tobiiii! I’m so relieved to see you! I need your help,” Hashirama shouted back, lunging to envelop his little brother in one of his signature bone-crushing hugs. 

Tiny Tobirama jumped back. “ _ How _ do you know who I am? Who  _ are _ you?” 

Hashirama stopped, midway through his second attempt at hugging the tiny version of his little brother. He let the words spoken by said little brother sink in, and then a wave a dread washed over him. He was  _ suspicious _ . Of  _ course _ he would be, his senses would be saying that Hashirama was Hashirama, but this world already  _ had _ a Hashirama, so Hashirama- the one that wasn’t native to this dimension- would seem like a highly skilled impostor to Tobirama. 

“I am Hashirama,” red eyes narrowed at him, and he continued. “Only from a different dimension, I went into your lab- you know,  _ my _ dimension’s version of you- and I-I touched one of your seals that you had lying around. Then, well, I saw white and the next thing I knew I was at the Naka river and there was no more village and-”

“Wait, wait,  _ village?! _ ” Tobirama cut in. 

“Oh! Yes! Madara and I made peace and we built a village together! It’s  _ wonderful _ Tobi, the children get to grow up happy and safe, and oh! Oh! I’m Hokage! That means the leader of the village! I kind of wish the job didn’t come with so much paperwork though…” Hashirama trailed off, lost in how brilliant his village was. 

Tobirama rubbed his temples with his free hand, sighing. “Well, you certainly  _ sound _ like Anija, and you  _ do _ feel like a Senju. However, I don’t know who this Madara is, so you’re going to have to give me more evidence before I decide to let you anywhere near our compound. We’re at war after all.”

Hashirama beamed and nodded. He raised a hand slowly, and placed it on the tree, sending his chakra through it and prompting the trunk to sprout upwards. His smile grew when Tobirama’s eyes widened with shock, because apparently, he hadn’t expected a display of mokuton as proof of identity. 

He sighed, and his shoulders visibly relaxed. Hashirama removed his hand from the tree when Tobirama slipped away his kunai and gestured for him to follow. 

_I’m going to make sure this dimension's version of me never has to know the pain of losing his brothers_. He thought, determinedly as he picked up speed behind Tobirama. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it might seem as if Tobirama's too trusting in this chapter, however, I'd like to think that he's gotten more suspicious with age, and I'm putting him as around 11-12 in this story, so he's still pretty young. Not to mention Hashirama's the only one with mokuton and calls Tobirama 'Tobi." Plus, this story's supposed to be relatively short, and to write an entire 'building trust' chapter would take forever, Tobirama doesn't even trust Hashirama that much anyways. He trusts that Hashirama is an alternative version of his brother, which is why he takes him to the Senju compound, but he's still suspicious of Hashirama's motives, so he's still keeping a close eye on him.


	4. Hello, Goodbye, Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!

Entering the Senju compound caused Hashirama to be overcome with a wave of nostalgia. As much as he loved the village - he wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world- he had still missed the Senju compound, his very first home. He didn’t get much time to dwell on his nostalgia however, because as soon as he and Tobirama entered the compound, he was barreled into by a small, human projectile. 

“Nii-san! You’re back!” A small boy with half-white half-brown hair -Itama- screeched as he buried his face into his robe. 

“I’m afraid I’m not your Hashirama, Itama,” Hashirama laughed, the pain and sorrow that came from loss seeping into his voice as he ruffled the small boy’s hair. 

Said boy looked up and gasped. “Oh! I’m sorry! I thought I felt nii-san’s chakra. Why do you feel like nii-san?”

“Itama, this is Hashirama, he’s Anija, but also not, because according to him, he’s from a different dimension.” Tobirama cut in, sarcasm dripping heavily from the last half of the sentence. 

Itama’s eyebrows furrowed for several minutes, as he tried to work out what Tobirama had said to him. Then the look cleared, and it was replaced with concern. “But then, where’s  _ our _ nii-san? Shouldn’t he be back by now?” 

The moment the words left his mouth, another human projectile barreled past the gates, this time aimed straight at Tobirama, who sidestepped to dodge. 

“Tobi!You’re so mean!” A small version of Hashirama sporting a bowl cut wailed. 

Tobirama rolled his eyes. “I’d rather not get hugged to death, Anija,” he said, exasperated. 

“Ohhhh this is great! Nearly all of us are here! Then I can tell you guys all about the future! So where’s Kawarama?” The dimension-hopping Hashirama asked, nearly glowing with the amount of excited energy he was giving off. 

“Eh? Who are you?” The native Hashirama questioned, nearly giving off the same amount of energy, only it was curiosity rather than excitement.

“Oh! I’m You! Only I’m from a different dimension! One where we’ve achieved peace and oh!- Oh we build a village! The Senju and Uchiha have formed a village and I’m the leader! Isn’t that great? Anyways, where's Kawarama?” Dimension hopping Hashirama blabbered, before refocusing on his original question.

“He’s on a reconnaissance mission, why?” Tobirama asked, red eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

The dimension hopping Hashirama paled. “Because-” he paused when he started glowing. “-I think I’m being pulled back into my own dimension, so I don’t have much time, but listen, I asked about Kawarama because-because he won’t make it, a Hagoromo child hunting squad gets him- don’t bother, it’s already too late. Hashirama, go to the river. The Naka river. In two day’s time after Kawarama’s funeral. You’ll meet an Uchiha named Madara. He’s the clan heir to the Uchiha. Talk to him about peace. Oh! Bring Tobi! Tobi! You’re not allowed to kill Izuna! Be friends with him ok? Ok, Itama, in two month’s time, avoid all courier missions! In my dimension, it’s how you’re killed. Go with Hashirama and Tobirama to the Naka in that time, and Hashirama! Convince Madara to bring his siblings too! He will be at the river to mourn their passing and-” The white light enveloped him before he could finish his sentence. This time, the last thing he saw were the faces of his younger self and younger brothers, eyes wide due to the information that had been entrusted to them. 

When the light faded this time, the first thing he felt was a sharp right hook to the face. 

“You  _ fool _ Anija!  _ How many times _ do I have to tell you  _ not _ to go into my lab?!” Despite the harsh words, Tobirama’s eyes were filled with worry.

“He has a point there you know,” Madara muttered from beside Tobirama.

_ Wait, what is Madara doing with Tobirama in his lab?! _ A part of his brain questioned, but alas, it was not the time to dwell on such things, because his lovely wife was smiling at him with a smile that could only signify danger.

“Ah, good to see you again, dear husband. Tobirama and I have spent the past six hours attempting to bring you back, I do hope you are prepared to finish the paperwork you appear to have left unfinished in the tower. Surely you wouldn’t think of shirking your duties,  _ Hokage-sama _ ?” Mito’s smile seemed to radiate killing intent as she spoke, and Hashirama began sweating. 

“O-of course not! I’ll get right to it! Yes! I’ll be going now!” He exclaimed turning on his heel and striding as quickly as he could towards the door. 

Behind him, he heard Mito’s voice become gentler. “That’s good, welcome home, Hashirama, you really had us worried there.”

Hashirama exited the lab, a gentle smile on his face.  _ I have such a wonderful family. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was extremely rushed- and it probably shows. Probably the chapter most likely to have grammar or spelling errors, so if anybody finds any, please let me know - somehow- I would really appreciate it.   
> So Kawarama dying on a reconnoissance mission is completely random. I just had to have an answer for how he died so I just shoved in whatever made sense.   
> You can interpret the tone of the last line however you like, -sardonic, fond, dry,- really, up to you, any way works.


End file.
